


Il dolore, l’amore e l’eros

by ImperialPair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Il dolore, l’amore e l’eros

Non riescono a smettere di osservare il cielo, i miei occhi sono incollati a questa limpida distesa azzurra, la stessa dove probabilmente si trova la tua anima, Viktor.  
Ancora non riesco a credere che tu non ci sia più, nonostante sia passato un anno dalla tua morte, io non riesco ancora a realizzare che tu non sia più al mio fianco.  
Ricordo tuttora quell’esibizione, quella dannata esibizione che vorrei dimenticare con tutto me stesso.  
Un malore ti ha colpito durante quello che agli occhi di tutti sembrava un salto sbagliato, in realtà era qualcosa che nessuno si sarebbe immaginato: un infarto ti ha stroncato completamente, ammazzandoti sulla pista, ma questo probabilmente lo sai, Viktor.  
Nessuno riusciva a credere che tu potessi avere qualcosa del genere, nemmeno io sinceramente potevo credere che proprio tu, il mio idolo, il mio coach, il mio fidanzato, potessi morire in questo modo così devastante.  
Ti ho visto morire, così come milioni di spettatori, di fronte ai miei occhi, e mai probabilmente riuscirò a dimenticarmi quell’orribile scena.  
Quell’anno, la finale del Granprix, in tuo onore, venne slittato fino al tuo funerale e io, nonostante fossi ancora distrutto, ho partecipato comunque, ma non ce la feci a piazzarmi ad una posizione sufficiente per salire sul podio.  
Nonostante questo, non mi sono abbattuto, perché tu non avresti accettato un mio ritiro: ho lattato duramente e nonostante non sia riuscito a superare la tua morte ho sfruttato il mio dolore, il mio amore, il mio eros e ho dato il meglio di me quest’anno.  
«Guarda, Viktor, ho vinto la medaglia d’oro»  
Ho le lacrime agli occhi mentre la sto tendendo verso il cielo, voglio che tu la veda e che sia fiero di me, che tu sia orgoglioso del ragazzo che sono diventato.  
Ho deciso che qualunque io continuerò a praticare il nostro adorato sport, sia per me che per te e per il nostro amore.  
«La vuoi baciare, Viktor?»


End file.
